futureteamfightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna The Hedgehog
"What's the point of living if it means throwing away your pride!" ''- Luna Theme Song: 'Going Under' - Evanescence Background Story: When Luna was just a baby, there was an unexpected attack on her family. In an attempt to save Luna, her parents ( Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat ) threw a warp ring toward her, so she could escape from the attackers, thus separating her from her family. A few hours after the incident, she was discovered by an elderly couple who were out walking. After realising there was no one to look after her, without hesitation, they took her in, and raised her as their own. Luna did not have a happy childhood. Years passed, she was at school, but she was always bullied and was always getting into trouble. One day, when Luna was being bullied and her tolerance was ''really ''being tested, she became furious and unleashed a huge amount of power on her tormentors, making them unconscious. Realising what she had done and not knowing what was happening, she fled, leaving the three of them in the dirt. Hours after her assault, she was followed by angered parents, who had heard of her inappropriate actions. To prevent anything from happening to Luna, her mother shut her in her room and blocked the door of the furious parents, wanting to break the door down. They were throwing all sorts of insults and threats at her mother, telling her to ''"Keep that Monster locked up!". ''For the rest of the night, Luna curled up on her bed and was in floods of tears. Since then, she has never been able to control her anger, or her powers for that matter, which made the situation worse, with many people falling victim to her outburst. After years of countless incidents, Luna was finally expelled from her school, and her parents didn't intend for her to go to another school, aswell as So they gave her lessons at home. With school out of the way, she thought she could help out more at home, since her parents were. However when she turned 12, she began to have strange dreams of the attack that occured 11 years ago. She ignored them at first, but evening after evening, it was still the same dream, until in one dream she saw blurred figures of her parents, but their faces were hidden. Luna began to question whether her carers were her ''real parents, but she kept it to herself. However, four years later, her parents became ill and died in hospital, leaving Luna having to make it on her own. With her now alone, during the years, she was attacked constantly by creatures from her past, but she had know idea who they were. One attack steered her into a forest, and the ambush was fatal, which left Luna unconscious and bleeding in the tall grass, where she was then found by Rex The Hedgehog. First Appearence: Luna The Hedgehog (game) Luna's first appearence in Sonic's world was when she and her teammates where persueing Venom through a time portal. However there was an accident which resulted with Luna being sucked into another portal (Sonic's timeline), Rex is heard trying to save her, but he isn't shown. After the accident, Luna winds up unconscious on a beach. Not knowing what happened or where she was, she goes to investigate. When she is more familiar of her surroundings, she realises she needs the emeralds, in order to return home, so she embarks on a quest to obtain the chaos emeralds and she wasn't prepared to let anything stand in her way. -Her first shot, was when she was seen stealing an emerald from an underground cave, "I've finally found it....the first chaos emerald" she smirked before leaving the scene.- Luna's next target was an emerald that was guarded by G.U.N.. She managed to sneak through the base, avoid the alarm beams and steal the emerald, only to be detected by a G.U.N security robot, which alerted everyone at Headquarters. With all the robots chasing and shooting at her, she simply found it amusing - "Hmph, so they really think they can turn me in? ....How pathetic". Her constant thefts, resulted in WANTED posters and eventually getting Sonic and his friends involved, even Team Chaotix. Personality: Luna's personality somewhat matches her fathers; she prefers to work alone, (possibly because she fears that someone will get hurt or she fears the loss of another friend) and sometimes distances herself from essentially everyone, with few exceptions. Luna sometimes displays an unusually rough manner of speech as opposed to the rest of the characters and alongside her dark demeanor, she can be quite smug, cocky, stubborn, sarcastic and sometimes flirtatious. In combat, she's fearless, determined, merciless and she displays a natural "killer instinct", making her to fight to the death. Luna appears sometimes grouchy and constantly serious, which can reflect on her childhood. However, Luna is not heartless; she does care for her close ones deeply, but tries not to show it. It is also noted that Luna has a soft spot when she encountered Cream the Rabbit and helped her find Cheese. Since then, Cream has looked up to Luna and has appeared to be worried about her when she was in trouble. Luna also shows concerns for Sonic the Hedgehog later in the story: offering her assistance and she also saves him a couple of times. Although like Rouge's personality, she is strong-minded, ambitious, flirty, calculating, cunning and cheeky towards some characters. Luna also appears to be quite greedy, and full of pride, when she focuses on what she wants. She is often known to switch between the sides of good and evil depending on her goal, whether it's revenge, to bring justice or to save the world. With her different personalities, Luna appears to be quite a mysterious and unpredictable character. Relationships: Rex The Hedgehog - Luna believes he is the most important person to her. They first met when he found her in a state after a severe attack. Rex healed her wounds and asked what had happened earlier, but Luna refused to open up to him and said it was 'none of his business'. He found her attitude amusing and ignored her declines. Eventually taming her, she told him her story, and after thinking it over, he promised he would help her. Ever since, they have been the best of friends, running the 'Fearsome Fighters' together, however, Rex develops romantic feelings for her, which she tries to ignore. Their relationship is flirtatious, always teasing one another, but Luna sometimes grows annoyed with him, not taking the work seriosuly. However years later, Luna begins to feel something back for him, and develops even further. Rex and Luna's relationship is pure as they respect and show deep affection for each other, which in the future, has severe consequences. Sonic the Hedgehog - Luna and Sonic disliked one another at first, because of Luna's plans to steal the chaos emeralds and Sonic believing she was another rogue. Even when Luna was at her worst, with all the chaos emeralds in her posession, Sonic showed an unusual amount of faith in her and tried to get her to realise the situation when Sonic's world was in threat of being destroyed by saying "If you don't give us the emeralds Luna.....there won't be a future to go back to...". Luna refuses at first but thinks it over after hearing Sonic's statement. However, during the battle, Luna unexpectedly joins Sonic, Shadow and Silver in defeating the monster. But after assisting them, and the monster being destroyed, she states "This changes nothing.." - implying that she brushed off Sonic's sympathy. As the years went by, and Luna eventually changing her ways, she becomes more involved with Sonic, joining him on his adventures, and she eventually becomes good friends with him. Luna and Sonic's relationship is nothing more than platonic. Espio the Chameleon - Espio, along with Team Chaotix, were assigned to track down Luna and bring her to prison.